Currently, a variety of methods can be used to fraudulently create passable access rights for access to resources. For example, hackers can take screenshots or video of valid access rights assigned to other users and fake access to a resource. At the point of access to the resource, it is difficult to distinguish between a valid access right and a misappropriated screenshot or video of an access right. Accordingly, existing systems cannot efficiently and securely facilitate access to a resources using digital access rights.